


Are you ok?

by autumnpsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair stroking, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snippet, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnpsyche/pseuds/autumnpsyche
Summary: Crowley is having a bad day, Castiel notices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling glum so I wrote this. It's very rough, apologies. With thanks to the person who inspires all my fic. ♡

He held onto Castiel for a long time, the little shiver of arousal at contact secondary to the sheer overwhelming _relief_ in being held in return.

"Crowley? Are you ok?" The angel's voice rumbled, especially low with concern. Crowley nodded against his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, love. Just glad you're here is all."

Cas pulled back just slightly to study his face.

"Crowley? I'm... Not good at this, but you seem... Distressed." And him damn it, but Cas's confused, concentrating expression could still make him smile. The gentle brush of his angel's lips against his own even more so. Reassuring expression in place, he prepared to lie but caught himself, realising he didn't have to. That didn't stop the vulnerability catching in his throat, however. He'd compromise, then:

"You're right, Cas. I'm not ok. But I, can't talk about it. I just want to be here with you." He looked up to find those blue eyes still fixed on him, startlingly close, then sighed as he felt arms tighten around him once more.

"It's ok, Crowley. I could... Take care of you? I _want_ to take care of you." Crowley murmured, kept his eyes tight closed to stop them overflowing. Realised he was mere inches away from trembling. He broke away from the hug to take the angel's hand and move toward the couch, noticed how Cas stayed close to him the whole time. Sat down, smiled again when Cas joined him, their thighs touching.

"Thankyou, Castiel. That would be..." He didn't even have words to finish that sentence. Instead, he lay down, curled up with his head on Cas's lap. Didn't even try to resist the sense of solice, of - _ridiculous_ \- *saftey* that crept over him as light, steady fingers stroked his hair.


End file.
